


Потом

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Possibly Unrequited Crush, Spoilers, mentions of Alex, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Ему не хотелось бы терять единственную хорошую вещь, случившуюся с ним за очень, слишком долгое время.





	Потом

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия - сразу после 75-го видео.

Остановившись у отеля, он не стал выходить сразу. Вместо этого вытащил злополучную кассету из кармана и некоторое время просто разглядывал её. Самая обычная кассета, разве что без наклеек с обозначениями, как прочие, которых у него скопилась уже порядочная груда. В том числе полученных когда-то от Тима.  
Злость накатила с новой силой. Не хотелось верить в это, не хотелось думать, что Тим может предать, использовать его, как Алекс. Ради бога, он же отдавал ему свои таблетки, прикрывал собой от Существа. Они одна команда, никаких секретов друг от друга, Тим сам так сказал.  
Пальцы чуть крепче сжались на кассете.  
Ну да.  
Тим вообще много чего говорил. О многом. Как выяснилось со временем, под флегматичной маской скрывался довольно словоохотливый собеседник. Конечно, большая часть разговоров всегда крутилась вокруг Алекса, Существа, дальнейших планов действий. Но трудно всё время обсуждать лишь подобные темы, и беседа порой сама собой перетекала на предметы посторонние. Казалось, тот визит в заброшенную больницу что-то изменил в Тиме, словно слетел замок с запертой наглухо двери — Джей даже не успел заметить, как они успели сблизиться, но вот он уже слушает истории из его жизни, не связанные с Существом или фильмом Алекса — о детстве, колледже, многочисленных работах. И сам рассказывает о себе — о сложных отношениях с семьёй, о том, чем занимался до того, как вспомнил про плёнки Алекса. О любимых фильмах. О тех старых друзьях, которых он ещё помнил — или думал, что помнил.  
С Тимом было на удивление легко. Так легко, что изредка, очень изредка даже можно было забыть о мрачной причине, что изначально заставила их объединиться. И словно нет где-то там никаких таинственных потусторонних тварей, похищающих людей. Просто два приятеля — два друга? — сидят на крыльце перед домом одного из них, пьют газировку и спорят, какой эпизод «Звёздных войн» был лучше. Ничего особенного, ничего странного.  
Симпатия Тима настолько сбивала с толку своей неприкрытостью, что временами он даже сомневался, не была ли она... какой-то другой природы. В конце концов, романтические дела были немного не по его части. И, видимо, из-за этого он всегда был, как выразилась однажды позвавшая его на вечеринку и так и не дождавшаяся активных действий с его стороны одноклассница, тем ещё «слепым бревном», патологически неспособным распознать флирт. Но, если привязанность Тима и была более чем дружеской, он это никак не озвучивал — а Джей пришёл к выводу, что его это совсем не беспокоило. Пока у него были вещи для раздумий поважней, а всё остальное... всё остальное можно будет выяснить после. Потом. В будущем.  
Вот о том, что будет после того, как они найдёт Алекса и Джессику, они совсем не говорили, эта тема как-то обходилась ими обоими, будто оказавшись негласным табу. Но это не значило, что он не думал о будущем. Иногда. О том, что, если им обоим неслыханно, возмутительно повезёт остаться в живых и с более-менее ясным рассудком, ему не хотелось бы терять то, что складывается между ними. Ему не хотелось бы терять эти разговоры обо всём и ни о чём, эти совместные поездки, это сидение с ноутбуками допоздна плечом к плечу на кровати Тима.  
Ему не хотелось бы терять единственную хорошую вещь, случившуюся с ним за очень, слишком долгое время.  
Но, похоже, Тим это желание не разделял.  
От мысли, что все эти месяцы ему, вероятно, дурили голову, с добродушной улыбкой и тёплым взглядом лгали в лицо, скрутило внутренности. Он сделал глубокий вдох, в горле начал собираться болезненный ком — вот только вряд ли сейчас это было из-за близости Существа.  
Наверное, ему стоило ждать чего-то подобного — после Алекса. Не стоило с такой готовностью обнажать сердце и впускать в него кого попало.  
Но, в конце концов, ему не раз уже доводилось слышать, что он не самый острый нож в ящике.  
Прижавшись лбом к рулю, он попытался выровнять дыхание. Надо было успокоиться.  
Нужно поскорее посмотреть кассету.  
А потом... Всё остальное — потом.


End file.
